same situation different bullshit
by epic insanity666
Summary: A hero is supposed to be respected by the ones he protect's, but what he gets in return is hateful glares and angry insults, but what if our blonde jinchūriki was given a second soul to hold, one who could be of great help Self insert got bored while read
1. Chapter 1

Same situation, different bullshit

**Okay I thought of this during school, so yeah I was bored and discreetly reading the Naruto manga in English class and I decided to make a self insert… only I'm in the same situation as Kurama, with a bit of a bonus, if you've read my other self inserts you'd know what I mean by bonus**

**Now moving on I don't own Naruto but myself and other characters of my creation, carry on.**

The plane of existence was silent and cold as a woman, noticeably in her mid twenties sat on a throne with her eyes closed in a meditative way, showing a smile before she heard soft humming of a female, making her blink her eyes open with a frown.

Looking around her world of existence until she noticed a beautiful young woman who had a look of joy as she approached the woman, showing herself dressed in a black kimono, black hair and pale skin.

"Kami? Since when can you visit my new home?" said the woman with a smile as she leaned forward, walking up to the younger woman with a hug which she had returned.

"I finally was able to get into the boys mind you chose as you're warrior, but that's the reason why I'm here" said Kame, making the older woman blink in confusion.

"I'm not here to kill him I want him as a guardian for a certain boy in another universe" added Kami in defense, making the woman tilt her head in confusion which slowly vanished.

"And who is this boy you want protected?" questioned the woman while crossing her arms with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kami answered, letting the name sink in until the woman held her left hand out, opening a square door before a teen fell inside, making him growl in annoyance as he tiredly stood up showing brown eyes, black hair, a black shirt with long white sleeves and black jeans and converse sneakers.

"What is it now Shirubā…?" said the teen before he froze at the sight of Kami, blinking in surprise before he turned to the older woman.

"Did I miss something important?" questioned the teen as he approached the two ladies in confusion.

"Kolbe this is Kami, I'm sure you heard of her?" said Shirubā letting the now named Kolbe who stood in silence, until he fell to his knees.

'Whatever I did I didn't mean it!" Kolbe cried with fake tears in his eyes before Kami giggled, making Kolbe bolt for his feet while fixing his glasses

"Moving on, what can I do to help?" questioned Kolbe, making Kami smile genuinely.

"I want you to protect a boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" said Kami, getting Kolbe to stand up straight.

"Just point me at his enemies and I'll rip out their spines" said Kolbe with an evil grin until Kami smiled.

"I have a better idea, I need you to be sealed with the Nine-tailed fox or the Kitsune no Yoko, keep him from corrupting the boys mind and You're job will be finished" said Kami before Kolbe lost his grin with a pout, shrugging in agreement before he was sucked into a circular object that floated to Kami.

"He never expects it" laughed Shirubā before Kami opened a door, making a salute before leaping into it, leaving Shirubā in silence until she sat back in her throne of ice.

Meanwhile.

It was dark in the village of Konoha, all it's inhabitants were in an uproar, the reason for the angry cries from them was because of a child, a child who was seen as the Kyuubi reincarnated as a human child, the only thing between the infant blonde and his early death was the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen who sighed as he looked over the child, not noticing a Shinobi sneak into the room with a Kunai aimed for the child until his would be attack was crushed with his lung's popping, making Sarutobi turn around in defense until he saw Kami, the goddess of the shinobi world standing before him with a look of disgust towards the traitorous ninja's corpse until she saw the sleeping infant.

"Kami-sama, I wasn't able to prepare for your arrival because of the attack i…" said Sarutobi until he noticed the goddess merely glide over the floor towards the infant, holding a ball, black as night and bright as the sun, confusing Sarutobi as he stood up.

"You're probably wondering what this orb is correct, well It's a surprise for when the boy in it wakes up" said Kami as she slowly pressed the orb into the seal on the infants gut, making Sarutobi shield his eyes as a grey light shined in the building, making him blink as Kami stepped back with a smile to Sarutobi who looked down at the infant to see the seal surrounded by small ravens.

"Make sure the boy lives Sarutobi, because they'll both fight for Konoha" said Kami before she faded away, leaving behind the Hokage and Infant child, making him smile until he noticed a wolf sitting at guard beside the crib, making him blink as the wolf approached showing its grey fur with a white undercoat.

"I'll do my best Kami-sama" said Sarutobi with a smile before he slowly left the room with the wolf on guard happy.

Twelve years later.

The village of Konoha were all in surprise as they all pointed and gawked towards the mountain with the Konoha's past Hokage's in it, all but one of them vandalized by none other than Uzumaki Naruto who laughed while painting.

Meanwhile

"Hokage-sama!" said two shinobi in panic as Sarutobi sat in his office

"What's wrong. Is Naruto causing trouble again?" questioned Sarutobi turning his head to the two.

"Yes, He is vandalizing on the Hokage Monument!" said one of the shinobi

"And this time with paint!" added the other, causing Sarutobi to sigh as he stood up and put his Hokage hat on.

Back to Naruto

"Hey! Stop causing Trouble!" yelled one of the villagers from below

"Stop doing this!"

"You'll pay for this!"

"Shut up you Morons. None of you would be able to do something like this. But I can. I'm incredible!" cheered Naruto with pride, laughing as a see through figure stood on the Hokage statue unnoticed, smirking down to the boy before it vanished.

"What the hell are you doing during class Time. Get down here you Moron…!" yelled the child's teacher as the figure sunk into the seal on his belly, falling briefly until he landed back onto the water of a sewer, making the teen figure sigh and look up to a red cage that housed the Nine tails himself, Kurama, who snored loudly as the teen sat against the wall on dry land.

"What am I gonna do with you?" sighed the teen as he closed his eyes, making a swirling wind in his right hand and shot it towards Kurama, making the Fox snort as it moved its head away from the door, making Kolbe chuckle softly.

"You'll wake up soon, buddy, just you wait" said Kolbe before he closed his eyes, waiting hours even more until he felt a small amount of Chakra, making Kolbe close his eyes after an hour to see Naruto on the swings of the academy, making Kolbe enraged as he felt the misery from the child, making him leap up out of the seal unnoticed as he stood beside the kid, making him scowl towards the mothers and fathers as Naruto began to walk away, followed by Kolbe who made a wolf run to the boy in joy, making Naruto stop and turn to pet the wolf until he noticed Mizuki, frowning as he noticed a black blur behind the teacher before it zoomed away

"Naruto" said Mizuki

"Mizuki sensei!"

It had been minutes as the duo sat on the ledge of a building with Naruto looking down to the wolf that sat down in patients growling to passing children.

"Iruka Sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and had to take care of everything himself" said Mizuki as Kolbe stood in the air with his hands in his pockets, cowling to the future traitor

"But why does he only pick on me?!" questioned an annoyed Naruto

"He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants to see you become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings since you also have no parents" said Mizuki with a face smile.

"… But I wish I graduated" said Naruto in defeat making the wolf bark up to the duo making Mizuki frown as the wolf ran in a circle.

"In that case… I'll tell you a special secret" said Mizuki making Kolbe sink into the seal with a scowl, waiting in silence until he heard soft growls from Kurama, making him growl.

"Wake up you mutt!" yelled Kolbe hoping to wake the demon fox, but to no avail, putting more frustration on the teens mind until he looked at the scroll, making his anger larger as he was surrounded by tendrils of shadows, lifting his right hand towards the seal before the shadows zoomed at it like harpoons, making a small hole in it before he blinked in surprise as he felt more of his senses, making him breath in more air.

"Okay, I don't think I should have done that" said Kolbe aloud, making him sigh as Kurama remained asleep.

"Who said that!?" questioned a voice, making Kolbe blink.

"Huh?" said Kolbe before he leaped upward before he stood in a forest, looking around until he saw a startled Naruto who crawled on the floor backwards until iruka arrived.

Hey I found the nose-bleeder" declared Naruto with a smirk

"Baka I found you!" corrected Iruka, not noticing Kolbe chuckle while holding his face.

"… You found me… I've only learned one thing" said Naruto sheepishly.

"Hey! You look all beaten up, what were you doing here?" questioned Iruka

"Nevermind that, Hey, Hey. I'm going to try an incredible Jutsu. If I do… let me graduate!" said Naruto excitedly as Kolbe cracked his neck before the wolf from before appeared, barking as it ran towards the two, panting happily

"Naruto Where did you get that scroll?" questioned Iruka until he noticed the wolf panting

"Oh this. Mizuki sensei told me about it and about this place too" said Naruto happily

"He said if I show you this skill… I'd definitely graduate" added Naruto happily preparing gto use the Jutsu until he was sent flying towards Kolbe, who scowled as iruka was peppered by Kunai

"Damn it!" growled Kolbe until he noticed Naruto looking at him in shock, making Kolbe blink before he got an idea.

"Hey kid, you want to know summoning jutsu's?" said Kolbe as he kneeled down, making Naruto hesitantly nod before Kolbe showed him fake hand sign's making Naruto practice until Mizuki spoke.

"Naruto Give me the scroll!" growled Mizuki, making the wolf growl in defense of Naruto who was busy making Hand sign's to even notice.

"Naruto. Whatever happens… Don't give him the scroll!" yelled Iruka, making Naruto look at him in shock.

"That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden Ninjutsu written inside it. Mizuki used you… to get his hands on it!" growled iruka as Naruto unconsciously made hand Sign's until Kolbe felt his body being drawn to the kids hands, making him smirk in hope.

"Naruto… there's no point in having it… I'll tell you the truth" said Mizuki as Kolbe turned to him with a savage grin as his eyes glowed sky blue.

"No don't!" yelled Iruka in shock.

"12 years ago… you know about the demon Fox being sealed, right?" said Mizuki looking at Naruto's hands that were making seal sign's, confusing him but continued.

"Since that day… a special rule was created for this village" said Mizuki evilly while Naruto looked shock as he halted the hand sign's making Kolbe feel his power in Naruto, making him grin.

"… A rule?"

"But… this rule was never meant to be told to you" said Mizuki with an arrogant smile.

"…Not to me. What is this rule. Tell me!" said Naruto in fear as Kolbe stood between him and Mizuki, showing his blue eyes.

"What… Kind of rule?" whispered Naruto

"The rule is that no body is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox" said Mizuki, making Naruto freeze in shock as Kolbe kneeled before him with a look of determination.

"What he says is half true, but your not the nine tail's, he's being sleepy right now, but you can prove your not the demon…" said Kolbe with a smile.

"What?" questioned Naruto as he looked at Kolbe who smirked.

"Do the hand sign's I showed you, and I'll do the rest" said Kolbe, making Naruto frown with a look of determination as he went through the hand sign's as Mizuki threw a large shuriken towards Naruto who finished the hand sign's before he was engulfed by a silver light, making Iruka and Mizuki shield their eyes before they both heard metal hitting metal, making them open there eyes to see a shocking sight.

"How dare you?" growled Naruto as he stood in a new form, which had a chest-plate helmet and arm guards, all which had circle indents that vibrated to the sound of low music.

"What the heck?" questioned Naruto as he looked at his hands in surprise until he noticed Kolbe standing at his side.

"This is my power that Kami has allowed me to share with you, this guy you are now has the ability to travel at the speed of sound and electricity, also… aim your right palm at the bastard" said Kolbe, letting Naruto glare at Mizuki as he aimed his right palm that held a techno glyph in it, making him feel power circulate in it before he fired the pulse, destroying the branch that Mizuki dropped down from, landing in shock as Naruto growled with his blue eyes going orange red.

"Let's dance!" growled Naruto as he went through a hand sign

"if you hurt me and iruka, Than I'll return the favor a thousand times harder!" added Naruto with a hint of anger.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" declared Naruto as Mizuki was surrounded by millions of armored naruto's who all growled at the traitor who gulped.

"Let's start the party!" yelled the army as they charged towards the man, letting the original run to Iruka in worry

"Iruka sensei, are you alright?" questioned Naruto as he heard Kolbe join in the beat down on Mizuki

An hour after a painful beating for Mizuki

"I think they went a little too far" said Naruto as he relaxed his transformation, making him pant slightly.

'Naruto… come over here… There's something a want to give you" said Iruka, making Naruto approach his sensei.

"Close you're eyes" requested Iruka which Naruto did, feeling something wrapped on his forehead.

"Ok, you can open your eyes" said Iruka, making Naruto open them to see Iruka smiling.

"Congratulations on graduating!" said Iruka with pride.

"Let's celebrate I'll buy you… a cup of ramen" said Iruka, making Naruto's lips quiver before he tackled Iruka into a hug

The next day

"Hey, are you sure you want the photo to be like this?" questioned a photographer as Naruto stood in a black shirt with white long sleeve's and ANBU pants with converse shoes of which were Kolbe's design and a wolf mask.

"Yeah, Yeah Just take the photo" said Naruto hastily

"As you wish" grumbled the man as Naruto put the mask on, making him punch his right fist into his left hand that caught it.

An hour later in the Hokage tower.

"It took me ages to come up with a good pose, the rest was recommended for me by someone I know" said Naruto as the wolf mask hung from his jeans.

"3 hours later I decided to take this one. But Come on… it is kind of ninja like?" said Naruto with a smile, not noticing Sarutobi look at him in surprise as his height seemed to be different than the last time he saw him.

"It is interesting to say the least, it's a good thing you had half the mask to the left to show your face." Said Sarutobi, before he noticed a missing part.

"But where's your forehead protector?" added Sarutobi while looking at Naruto who looked to the left to see Kolbe standing in the shadows

"I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony, I don't want to scratch it" stated Naruto, making the teen hold in a laugh.

"This shinobi registration book, list all the shinobi of this village, and there abilities this is a very important document, so what's with the mask?" said Sarutobi as he looked over the wolf mask again, looking to the right to see Kolbe standing with his arms crossed while wearing a similar clothing fashion to Naruto only he wore a flak jacket with a hood.

"And who might he be?" questioned the Hokage, making Naruto look at him in shock while Kolbe smiled with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait you can see him!?" yelled Naruto in shock, making Sarutobi blink in his own surprise.

"I forgot to mention since after the Mizuki thing, after you used some of my power I was allowed to leave the seal whenever I wanted, though it wont work for Kurama" said Kolbe before he muttered the last bit to himself.

"Wait, you're the boy Kami-sama was speaking of that day?" said Sarutobi in shock and awe while Kolbe grinned playfully while his wolf ears twitched.

"Yeah" said Kolbe with nervousness until he and Naruto looked at the door after it creaked, making them take a defensive stance.

"Fight me Old geezer!" declared a toddler as he jumped through the door, surprising Naruto as Kolbe moved in a blur, lifting the child up with a raised eyebrow as a man ran to the door.

"Hey put me down!" yelled the child as he squirmed in Kolbe's vice like grip

"Are you alright!?" questioned the man as he fixed his glasses, making Kolbe look at him in boredom.

"Who the hell is this kid…?" questioned Naruto as he sat in the chair, making Kolbe snarl as he glared at the man who gulped.

"Are you the one who set the trap!?" yelled the kid before he noticed Kolbe's mouth become skeletal with a grin.

"If I set the trap, you'd be without legs!" growled Kolbe with his eyes glowing before he dropped the child down and returning the look to the man who was sweating bullets while Naruto looked at the boy in boredom.

"What are you looking at!?" yelled the toddler before Naruto hit him upside the head.

"I just started looking at you, idiot!" said Naruto before he and Kolbe left, walking side by side in silence while both knowing the child known as Konohamaru was following.

"Stop following me!" ordered Naruto as he stopped, letting Kolbe walk on until he turned to see Konohamaru lower a cloak.

"He-he impressive to see through my cover… It seems the rumors about you are true…" said Konohamaru as Kolbe returned to the duo with a yawn.

"Hey, I'll make you my boss!" said the child happily, making Kolbe block his wolf ears in despair.

"Please teach me that 'Sexy No Jutsu' which you defeated gramps with. Please boss!?" said the child of which made Kolbe hit his head against the wooden wall slowly.

"Even the children are perverts" said Kolbe before he vanished into Naruto's seal that was moved onto his back, ignoring the yells of Naruto.

"Why did I agree to this!" yelled Kolbe in horror.

**And done with the chapter stay tuned for more**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my ideas**

"OI, Time to wake up ero-gaki!" yelled Kolbe as he leaped out of the seal on Naruto, making the kid yawn and grumble in annoyance, followed by his breakfast, showering than his clothing, waiting for Kolbe to make a physical form before the duo left the apartment, with Kolbe scratching his wolf ears that got some of the girls attention, some saying how cute they were while some were saying they were fake, with Kolbe and Naruto ignoring the whispers as they stood at the front of the academy, bro fisting before walking in, with Kolbe taking a younger form, entering the room unnoticed as Kolbe stood at the front of the class getting confused looks from some students before he exploded into a small cloud of ash and flowed to the seat beside Naruto

"And now we play the waiting game" said Kolbe with a smirk, letting Naruto mingle with the other students until his right shoulder was tapped, making him open his eyes to see the one and only Sakura Hurano, who had an angry frown on her face.

"Can you get out of my seat please?" requested Sakura, crossing her arms in annoyance as Kolbe looked around the area of the classroom.

"sorry but finders keepers" said Kolbe as he relaxed back into the seat, noticing the dreamy look from Naruto until he noticed him looking annoyed towards a boy with black hair that was styled after a ducks ass.

"What?" questioned Sasuke as he looked towards Naruto who turned to him.

"What do you mean, What!?" said Naruto before Sakura jumped onto his head

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" cheered Sakura, making Kolbe rub his nose after he got a foot to the face while Naruto slumped on the desk, making Kolbe hold Naruto down while grinning.

"Watch" whispered Kolbe as he sunk into the shadows, making Naruto and other students as his shadow moved beside Sasuke who was completely oblivious to the shadow rising up from the desk behind him, making Sakura freak out as she saw claws.

"Sasuke-Kun LOOK OUT!" screamed Sakura, making Sasuke jump up only to be scared out of his skin as he saw eight knife like claws at the side of his head.

"Boo!" yelled Kolbe as Sasuke leaped over the desk from fear, leaving behind a laughing Kolbe and snickering Naruto while the male students before Kolbe noticed the glare from Sakura who had her fists going pale, sending a right hook that was caught, by a stone hard hand.

"Ow" muttered Sakura as she held her throbbing fist.

"That will teach you not to punch me" said Kolbe as he took the seat, making Naruto smirk as Iruka walked in with a confused look as he looked over a note from Sarutobi.

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi…" said Iruka as he looked up to the class to see Sasuke glaring at Kolbe who had a grey wolf mask on.

"But you are still Genin… The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get mission to help the village so today we will create the 3 man teams… and each team will have a Jounin sensei." Said Iruka while eying Kolbe in confusion.

"In order to successfully complete your missions You will follow your sensei's instructions" added Iruka before Kolbe closed his eyes before he began to snore loudly.

"Is he a Nara?" questioned one student before he was greeted by a spear.

"No I'm not" answered Kolbe while resting on the desk

"We tried to balance each team's strength" said Iruka as he gained everyone's attention before after an hour the teams were called.

"Ok… next team is team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…" said Iruka with Naruto cheering.

"Kaizen Ao kōkei…" added Iruka causing Naruto to turn to Kolbe in confusion making the teen shrug.

"What, Kolbe wouldn't be a normal name here so I improvised" said Kolbe with a smirk

"And Uchiha Sasuke" finished Iruka this time making Sakura cheer while 'Kaizen' groaned while hitting his head on the desk, before Sakura frowned.

"Wait, Sensei you said teams of three, why do we have four members?" questioned Sakura who gestured to Kaizen who had a knowing look with Naruto.

"It was recommended by Hokage-sama" answered Iruka, getting a smiling Kaizen and Naruto, making the three argue while Kaizen merely sat on the sidelines before they were dismissed with Kolbe casually walking in the streets, noticing Sasuke following him making said boy stop after Kolbe sighed.

"I can smell you… Uchiha" said Kaizen before he flickered from view, making the hidden ninja in training run into the clearing in search until he looked down to notice two dull grey blades at his neck, making him turn around to find that the blades were dual scythe's

"I don't like being followed, and plus I don't swing that way" said Kaizen before he relaxed and walked away, crouching briefly until he sent himself soaring upward into a cloud of ash that zoomed towards the academy, with Kolbe landing beside Naruto who stood before Sasuke, making Kaizen blink before he pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"How the… Naruto cover your ears!" said Kaizen turning to Naruto who covered his ears tightly.

"Okay, How the Fuck did you get here before me?" yelled Kaizen with a look of surprise while Sasuke had a look of confusion.

"I sent a Bushin after you so I could eat here" said Sasuke, before Kaizen had a look of annoyance.

"I hate ninja's!"

**And chapter 2 finished for this installment thank you for reading the next chapter may be longer**


End file.
